Home Sweet Home
by MikeKTT
Summary: Mike is a son of Zeus who is cheated on by his girlfriend. He runs away from camp, trying to find a new home. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HoO** **(Rick Riordan does)**

**First story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Mike POV

I walked out the Zeus cabin feeling better than ever. The day was sunny with a nice blue sky. I walked to the forest and flew up to a tree. I sat there for about thirty minutes thinking about my girlfriend Ashley, daughter of Ares. Her beautiful black hair and grey eyes. I was disturbed by a moan coming from a few yards away. I looked at where it came from and saw a girl making out with a guy. I tried to analyse who they were and I realized it was Ashley, making out with Ricardo, the new Hades kid.

I was in shock. I shook out of it and yelled "What the fuck is this?!". Ashley looked at me and said "Mike! Its not what it loo-" at this point I was screaming"Its exactly what it looks like!". Ricardo walked up to me and said "Bro, bac-" I cut him off with a punch in the gut. He recovered and tried to stab me with his spear. I caught the spear and broke it in half. A _steel _spear. I touched the ring on my finger and out came a celestial bronze sword. I stabbed Ricardo in the leg and he screamed out in pain. I pushed him on the ground and kicked him in his family jewels.

I took one last look at the daughter of Ares and ran back to my cabin. When I got there I locked the door and tore down every picture that had Ashley in them. I started pack supplies and clothes in a backpack. I sprinted out of my cabin, strait out of camp, not knowing where to go.

I was stopped by my friend Brian, son of Athena. He said " Where the hell are you going?". I replied with "The fuck away from here.". He stayed quiet for a while until he said "I'm going with you.". I looked at the Asian and said "Fine.". We ran and ran deeper into the forest

Time Skip: 4 days

Shit. I ran away from the huge pack of hellhounds, legs aching. They kept on following me until I got to a ledge with a drop of about 5 meters. I stood there tired, not being able to fly or even swing a sword at a decent speed. I kept on backing up until my heels were barely over the edge. Then they attacked. I killed about 3 until one pushed me off the ledge and I landed on my back. I yelled out in pain. I saw Brian killing hellhounds until he got scratched deep on his leg, making him fall down. I closed my eyes, waiting to be killed. I heard a thud noise and my eyes flew open. All of the hellhounds had been killed. I felt as if I were about to pass out. Right before I passed out I saw hooded people lifting me up and carrying me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO (Rick Riordan does)**

**First Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all the people that let me use them selves in this story:**

**Reshmanth**

**Brian**

**Christopher**

**Luka**

**Ablash**

**Chapter 2: New Friends **

Mike POV

My eyes shot open. I was laying on a bed in a white tent. In another bed that was to my right laid Brian with scratches and bruises all over his legs, arms and face. I tried to sit up but my back wouldn't let me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my almost broken back. I heard a man's voice outside the tent. A man walked in, he was Indian looking and as buff as me. He noticed that I was awake and he said "Good, you're alive. If we didn't kill those monsters you would be dead. Before you ask me I am Reshmanth Davidson, son of Nemesis. Who are you?"

"Mike Cruz, son of Zeus." I replied. He looked at me and said "Get some rest, you'll need it." I nodded and went to sleep.

When I woke up I saw the most beautiful women ever. Her long blond hair and her brown eyes were like they were made by Aphrodite herself.

She noticed I was awake and she smiled and said "Hello, I'm Jessica Adams, daughter of Apollo." Her smile was beautiful "I'm Mike Cruz, son of Zeus." I replied. "Your back is all healed up and ready to go to work. Your buddy is outside."

I thanked her and went outside the tent. When I walked out I saw two dozen tents in a circle with a huge ass fire in the middle. It was dark outside so the fire burned brightly. I tried to find Brian and I found him sitting against one of "the many trees in the forest.

I sat down next to him and he asked "You never told me why you ran away from camp." I felt sadness and anger at that dirty slut "Ashley cheated on me with Ricardo." There was an awkward silence until Brian asked "Is your back okay?" I replied with "Yes, but I can't do shit. It hurts even when I walk. How's your leg?" "Same as you, I can't do shit without my leg hurting." Then we sat there for about 20 minutes until I said "I think we might never find a real home." "I doubt it" replied Brian. I then said in a low voice "How did I end up with such a fucked up life?

**Thanks for reading :)!**

**-KTTMikeMM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO ( an awesome guy called Rick Riordan).**

**First story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Controversy**

Poseidon POV

The throne room was buzzing. Everyone was confused to why Zeus called an emergency meeting. Everyone was talking to each other on why we have an emergency meeting.

"Silence!" Yelled the King of the Gods. "I have very sad news. My son, Michael Cruz has been a spy for Gaia." Zeus said sadly. A screen appeared and showed a picture of Mike talking to Gaia. "This is a fake," said Apollo "It was created by the mist." Zeus glared at Apollo and said "Who thinks this demigod shall live?" Only me, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis raised their hands. "We shall go to Camp Half-Blood for the execution." Said Zeus.

"That is fake. I am the god of truth, I would know." Said Apollo "That is final!" Yelled Zeus.

Zeus then said "Hades, find the demigod in the camp."

Hades disappeared. He appeared a few minutes later with a sad look on his face.

"He is nowhere to be found. The Ares girl cheated on him and he ran away." Said Hades.

"We will find him later." Replied Zeus "And the Athena boy."

Athena replied with "He has done nothing!"

Zeus just waved her off. "We must talk about a group that also should be executed. They have been messing with the plans of the camp. Artemis, you and your hunters must find this group." Apollo looked worried. I wonder why. "Meeting dismissed!" Yelled Zeus.

Apollo POV

I flashed out of the throne room and went to camp. Right when I flashed there my very loyal lieutenant, Reshmanth and a familiar looking blond kid killing a monster.

I run to get a closer look and see that the two are killing a drakon. I fly over to help. When I get close the drakon burst in dust, due to the fact that the blond kid had stabbed the drakon in its eye with celestial bronze sword, and Reshmanth shooting it's tail with his bow.

I got a closer look at the blond kid. Oh shit.

It was Mike Cruz, the 6'3, blue eyed blond haired, son of Zeus, that was due to be killed by the gods. The one that was accused for not doing anything wrong. He was the one who defeated Gaia for gods sake.

I watched him touch the hit of his sword and make it turn into a golden ring.

He looked in my direction and a smirk spread on his face.

"What's up Apollo?" He said. I replied with "Hey bro. Reshmanth, we have an emergency. Mike and The Assassins are in trouble. Olympus wants us all killed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO(an awesome guy called Rick Riordan does).**

**First story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

Mike POV

We were all sitting in a large, white tent. It was me, Brian, Reshmanth, Jessica, Apollo, and some other kids. It seemed that most people here wore black hooded cloaks. I was shivering due to the fact that is was winter outside. Even with Apollo's presence I was shivering cold. It was so cold that my penis hairs started to get goose bumps.

Everyone was quiet. Apollo started off the meeting by asking "First off: Mike, why the hell are you out of camp?" My mind said all the curse words that it knew. Rage coursed through my body. I thought about _her_ and all the good times we had. Then I thought about Ricardo. My ADHD started acting up and I thought about how everyone started ignoring me.

Flashback

_I was sitting on the roof of my, one month since the Gaia war, cabin looking at the stars, embracing the shining light._

_I was thinking about how I slayed Gaia. I killed her with my bare hands. I felt a huge amount of power inside of me during that battle. Such energy could kill any primordial. Once I killed Gaia, the power just went away. I had a weird feeling when it left. It felt as if I was immortal and I changed back to a mortal. I was still trying to figure out how I got the power and why._

_I was snapped out of thoughts when I heard a scream that sounded like a girl. My head jerked in the direction the scream came from. What I saw shocked me. It was a pale kid with black hair running with a hellhound chasing him a few yards behind. _

_I flew down to him as he passed the border. I touched my ring and it turned into a spear (A/N: It can turn into any weapon). The kid's eyes went wide. The hellhound jumped at me and I impaled the spear into its eye, turning it to dust._

_I turn to the pale guy and ask "What's your name?""Ricardo Robinson" he says with a smirk. "I could've handled that by myself until you came in and stole my kill. Who are you punk?" I looked at him like he was crazy. We have the new camp asshole I thought to myself, and we already have Mr. D. "I'm Mike Cruz, son of Zeus. You were about to get killed." He looked at me like I was a target. _

_A crowd of campers had came to the scene. Brian took out his dagger. _

_"Are you two OK?" He asked. "Yeah, we're fine." I replied."_

End of Flashback

After the flashback I faced the next stage of betrayal. Depression. A wave of sadness washed over me and I felt like crap. I finally spoke up "_She_ cheated on me." Apollo looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Ok….Second: What do we do about the fact that Olympus wants us all killed?" Apollo asked. "We could bring our general to Olympus and convince him that we are good people. And why do they want us killed?" Jessica asked. "They think we have been interfering with the camps. But it was something else messing with the camp. Our general, suspects that Nyx is rising. He is going to try to convince the Olympians that we are peaceful. They want us killed because they think we have been interfering with camp." Apollo responded, "But in the meantime, I think we should go back to Colorado, hide in our base." There was a few nods. "Ok. Meeting dismissed! Chris, show Mike around the camp before we leave for Colorado. Mike, I hope you join the Assassins." He gave me a friendly smile and flashed away in a red light.


End file.
